cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panathea
= ~ Welcome to beautiful Panathea ~ = :"Makers of Fine Jewelry since day before yesterday" About : The Panatheans are the 'Dorsai http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorsai#Splinter_Cultures' of the World Task Force. From their mountain fortress / citadel of Atheum, they specialize in producing the very best of military forces. Most of the time the citizens can be found mining minerals and gems to bolster their economy. But when duty calls, they'll be found on the front lines giving their 110%. When called into action, the surrounding mountains ring with their battle cry of "Mordeo Huius!". (which loosely translates as 'Eat This!' ) : The Panatheans have come to realize that they will never become a powerful nation on Planet Bob but are happy with their special niche as a mid-level defender. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History 07/19/2006 :Panathea started as a small nation in a now defunct alliance (Nations Of Balance http://z14.invisionfree.com/NOB_Alliance/index.php?) founded by members of a now defunct discussion forum (Name Our Board). Both died due to a severe lack of interest. 08/20/2006 :Panathea then sent an emissary to the main CN forum (also now defunct http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?act=idx) to find a new alliance. This emissary (P_M) would later become the Prime Minister and the major voice of the nation. After spending a couple of months wading through the immature politics of the forum, this plan was abandoned. (Panathean citizens are no longer allowed to access the new CN forum under penalty of law) A new plan was adopted and the nation turned to searching Cyber Nations Wiki for information and guidance. 09/06/2006 :Panathea finds the charter page of the World Task Force, applies and is accepted into the alliance. The people of Panathea were greatly pleased with this situation and there was much rejoicing. 09/12/2006 : Panathea goes to the defense of WTF member khaled. This war escalates into a minor alliance war. The offending alliance is crushed and disbanded. One member is destroyed numerous times (under different names) until he gets his ISP address permanently banned from Cyber Nations. (see 12/31/2009) 2006-2008 : Some diplomacy, lots of wars and police actions ... ate two nukes. 08/22/2008 08:59 AM : "I'm here 'till the WTF ends in fire and blood, which I don't see happening anytime soon." '' ~ P_M'' 06/26/2009 : Panathea sends troops to TE for combat training. 9/17/2009 : Attacked by nuclear rogue. 9/18/2009 : Nuked. :: *''' note: the Fallout Shelter Wonder works very well '''10/04/2009 : Enemy beaten and deletes nation. 12/31/2009 : Attacked by psychopath Savio Skodoso AKA Electric Tag AKA Megas Skodoso III now calling himself Onomastos. : This guy really isn't 'right'. Seriously. 01/02/2010 : Nuked ... on my birthday! :: Of course he must die. 01/03/2010 * 01/04/2010 * 01/05/2010 * : *''' Nuked again. (3 misses from SDI, 3 hits) '''01/05/2010 PM : Onomastos is again defeated, again deleted and again banned. 08/04/2010 AM : Panathea goes nuclear. 10/10/2010 - 10/20/2010 : Represented the World Task Force in the 10/10/10 competition. : I must say, I've never fought better or more honorable opponents. 01/15/2011 : Panathea goes nuclear rogue hunting. 08/15/2012 : Panathea has achieved all long term goals. : We now gather money and wait for war. 11/10/2014 "They also serve who only stand and wait." 01/22/2015 ''' : DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE attacks the World Task Force. This should be fun. '''02/04/2015 : Due to the recent events on Planet Bob, the Panathean congress met in closed session and committed all of their resources to the present conflict at hand. P_M ... kNOB was made the chief military advisor and a war council was formed to discuss the parameters of the coming struggle. After much deliberation the people of Panathea have decided: No surrender, offered or accepted. Take no prisoners, give no quarter. Fight to the last citizen in defense of Panathea and it's allies in the World Task Force. When revealed to the people, this decision was met with almost unanimous cries of "Shai Dorsai!" and "Sua Sponte!". : So let it be resolved. This world shall not end with a whimper. 05/25/2015 : This game has become FUBAR. No longer a "nation building" game but a TECH grubbing war game. Not what I signed up for. I'm out,